Nostalgia
by Yushinn
Summary: Because only the mind forgets...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** hi everyone! Welcome to my very first fic here on Persona archive! NOSTALGIA! This idea popped in my head while I was listening to Ikimono Gakari's song, "Nostalgia"(The Girl Who Leapt Through Time Live action movie OST). I did this months ago and now, as you can see, I finally decided to upload this. I just thought, why not? If it sucks or not, it's for the readers to decide, hehe.

Just so you know, this isn't a song fic. The song just gave me an inspiration plus idea back then. It's a reeeeeally good song you know, try listening to it if you still haven't!

Well... That's it. Enough of my rantings. Let's move on! Hope you enjoy.

ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE. If there are grammatical errors, please let me know so that, I could correct them with your help. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Persona. And the song NOSTALGIA. So there. Obviously, both aren't mine, haha.

.

**O.O.O.O.O**

.

April 5, 2010.

I held my head up high, and gaze above. It's surprisingly calm, and I am strangely feeling relieved. Seeing those clouds slowly gather around a deep blue sky. A chilly breeze passing through my skin. Definitely, one of the greatest morning here at Port Island. A peaceful world, indeed. I sighed heavily at that thought. Why? I don't know. It's always been peaceful in the first place. I decided to brush it off and resumed my stroll. Putting on my silver earphones at a low volume. Hands in my pockets.

As strange as it is, I am currently making my way to Gekkoukan High School, to start my new year as a third year high school student. I don't know why I said 'strange' but that's just how I felt. Actually, I always feel like that ever since I woke up from the hospital the other week.

By the time I woke up, I immediately saw Yukari, besides my bed. Her eyes widened, whispering my name breathlessly. I raised my brows when suddenly, a tear rolled down her cheeks. I was about to ask what happened when she lunged herself to me, giving me a bone crushing hug. Though still confused, I rubbed her back with one hand. And before I knew it, she pulled away and said something like calling the others about the situation, and then ran outside.

When my former dormmates came over, that's when I felt more...strange, for some reason I couldn't lay a finger on. Mitsuru and Akihiko-senpai were there. With Junpei, Fuuka, Ken and Koromaru.(I don't know how they managed to get him inside the hospital, though.) And Yukari of course, still teary eyed. I was really surprised when they said, I've been in a coma in almost 2 months because of an accident-I was hit by a speedy car. All I did was gape. Seriously? Was I that stupid enough to be almost killed in such a way? It's not that I don't believe them, I think it's just...strange.

There it is. That word again.

I asked them if all of the dorm residents were there, and when they said no, my heart started beating frantically, my eyes widen in anticipation as I clutched my bedsheets tight, only to know that Shinjiro Aragaki-senpai and Kirijo group's robot named Aigis were the ones they're pertaining to. Saying they couldn't make it because of some circumstances.

I was disappointed, because of... Reasons unknown. I groaned silently as my head began to hurt. There's something I am expecting, I'm sure of it. But I don't know, what it is, or who it is.

It felt like, everything's not in order. Everything felt so wrong.

"Earth to Minato-kun!"

I blinked and stopped walking. I saw Yukari waving her hand to my face. I glanced around, so I'm at the school gate already, huh. I looked at her again. "Hey, Yukari." I didn't even bother to smile, 'cause I don't feel like it.

We started to walk by the gates, with some students eyeing us with those...uh, jealousy eyes? Whatever.

"So...Good morning, sleepyhead." Yukari greeted me as she giggled.

"Morning, pretty head." I greeted back lazily. She just smiled.

"How's your new home? Not accustomed to it yet?"

"It's fine. You?" I asked, moving my eyes to glance at her. Tapping my portable player with a finger.

"Well, I admit I was a little sad when our dorm got shut down. I missed the dorm already. Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai went to college so...yeah. As for everyone else, we're back here. With a different home. Fuuka is staying with her parents so I guess it's just me at the place. But I think I can manage."

"Mm-hmm.." I almost forgot that we all lived in the same dorm last year. A co-ed dorm at that. It doesn't make sense that I wanted to be there, now that I think about it. But then again, I don't regret a thing.

"Oh, do you even realize our apartments are just one block apart?" Yukari suddenly added.

"Oh yeah?" I looked down on my player again, and changed the song.

We were at the lockers by the time we noticed it.

"Gee, Minato-kun." She shook her head in disbelief. "That's all? I mean, I can't believe you didn't know I'm just near where you and Junpei were staying. What a terrible boyfriend you are. Seriously... Be grateful you just woke up from a coma or I've already slapped you by now." She joked.

My hands, which were supposed to open my locker came to a halt when I thought I heard something not quite right. I removed my earphones and let it hang on my shoulders. I looked at her sternly. "What did you just say?"

Yukari blinked a few times, her face showed confusion. "Uh, don't tell me... You forgot about...um, about me and you?"

Did I?

"Are we..." I intended to let it hang for the word being so awkward.

Yukari sighed. "Yes? I mean, I'm not dreaming that night, ain't I? Don't you really..." She's starting to look worried in each second. "...remember?"

I averted my eyes for a moment and tried to remember what she told me. And I only remembered...nothing. But why? How could I forget something special like that? It's not like me.

"I guess you don't." Yukari answered for me. "Well, can't be helped. You had an accident so I totally understand. But I'm sure it will come down to you, eventually." She smiled.

I let out a defeated sigh. "Yeah, sorry. But having an amnesia sure gives me a headache." And I feel stupid.

"At least, you remembered us, right?" Yukari smiled at me as she opened her locker and took her indoor shoes.

I suppressed a sigh. "Right."

When I already changed my shoes, we walked to the main hallway to look at the bulletin board. There were many freshmen gathered, and some of the juniors, and transfer students, searching for their names on it.

"Look, it's the popular couple!" Murmured some of the girls.

"Arisato-senpai and Takeba-senpai, right?"

"I heard Arisato-senpai got in an accident and went in a coma."

"Really? I didn't know that. I bet it's been hard on Takeba-senpai. What kind of accident was that by the way?"

"Dunno. Though, he looks okay now."

I narrowed my eyes at the board. This was why I hate being known by so many, they're so nosy, it's like they wanted to invade my personal life. But... Perhaps this confirms it, eh? Yukari and I...

Huh?

Something caught my interest on the list of names on the seniors, just below my name..

Minato Arisato - 3-D

Minako Asakura - 3-D

"Minako...Asakura?" I read the name under my breath, as I hung my mouth. My brows knitted together. That name doesn't ring a bell but somehow, it amused me. Aside from the fact that it sounded like my name. "Minako..."

"Know her?" Yukari asked me.

"Huh?" I was surprisingly, startled. "Uh, no but..."

"Interested?" She quirked an eyebrow at me, as she narrowed her eyes in slits.

Was that the green monster behind her just now? I shook my head. "I haven't even seen her. The name though, it does sounded like mine." I reasoned out, half lied.

"Oh? So you haven't heard about her yet?" She asked, incredulous.

"No-"

"DAMN! Why do I have to be in the same class as them?"

In the midst of chattering students, that one stood out in my ears. I turned to check out the person who said that. My eyes instantly grew big.

In front of the board, stands a girl with auburn messy hair, which is tied up high in a ponytail. She also have those set of white hairpins on the left side of her bangs, it looked like a roman numeral XXII. Also, the color of her eyes surprised me, they're bright ruby red. She's pursing her lips as she slightly kicked the wall in front of her. Obviously, irritated.

That girl...She's...

"Yo! Minato!" Junpei suddenly appeared and tapped my back rather hard. He put his arms around my neck, jovially. As usual, with his cap on.

I was forced to set my eyes on the guy. "What?"

"Easy there, Junpei. He just woke up a week ago, remember?" Yukari scolded.

"Aww, being all that protective and caring cutie little girlfriend now? Ouch! Hey!"

Yukari smacked Junpei's arm around me. Causing him to put it away. I glanced at the auburn haired girl again but she's not there anymore.

"Honestly, dude! Yuka-tan's hands are so heavy. They're like bricks. How do ya manage to hold hands?!" Junpei whispered to me. I just rolled my eyes. "Anyway listen here, I know you already have a hot girlfriend, but I want your opinion about the new hottie who'll be transferring here today!"

"Not now Junpei."

"Aw come on."

"Minato-kun, I'll go on ahead to the archery club. I have to check out the members since I am their senior now." I nodded when Yukari gazed at me. "And Junpei, I know where you live. Don't do anything funny. Got that?" With that deathly glare, she left.

I heard Junpei gulped his horror. "You're in big trouble, Minato."

"Not me. I'm not Junpei."

"Hey Minato! Oh, you too, Junpei." It's Kenji, walking towards us. He smirked. "So are you alright now, hero?"

"More than ever!" Junpei answered. But I was sure Kenji's looking at me.

"Uh, are you alright now, hero Minato?" Kenji stressed out my name as he snickered at Junpei.

"You.. You'll pay for that, Kenji chicken." Junpei bickered.

"Wh-who's chicken?!"

"Hero? What are you talking about?" I asked Kenji, raised brows.

"Huh? Well, everyone says you saved a girl that was going to hit by a car. And you were instead hit so as a result, you've been into coma." Kenji explained, looking above occasionally. As if trying to remember the rumor. "Quite a ladies' man eh?"

"Wow, you did that Minato?! Does Yuka-tan know this?! You..." Junpei's eyes went big that it starting to look creepy.

As if he didn't know the whole story. I slammed my hand to my face. Rumors. "No. I did no such thing. Where did that come from?"

"Eh. So it isn't true then?" Kenji sighed smiling. "Probably some of your fangirls made it up."

"I'm jealous, man. Imagine, an absolute emo has fangirls!" Junpei elbowed me.

I furrowed my brows. "That's exaggerating."

"So anyway, have you heard about the new transfer student? They said she's worth checking out because of her beautiful face and smooth skin." Kenji smirked.

"Yeah, and that she also has a nice-looking bod!" Junpei added wagging his eyebrows, while gesturing his hands in a shape of, what I assume to be an hourglass.

I shook my head again. These people are making my headache worst. "You two sounded like dirty old rapists."

They both gasped. I turned around and waved at them. "Later."

"That's so low even for Junpei, you know! And you know my type!"

"Hey Minato! There's no such thing as D.O.R!"

Then I heard Kazushi's voice from afar, calling my name.

Such a long day.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

"I'm Minako Asakura. Glad to be your acquaintance!"

"She's a Japanese by blood, although she stayed in New York for 8 years. I'm expecting this class to be nice to her and teach her our customs and things that she didn't know. Alright?" Ms. Toriumi, our homeroom teacher, announced to us.

Almost all of the boys in our class commented on how such a cutie she is.

While I just stared at the new girl, scrutinizing her.

Minako Asakura.

So she's that brunette with white hairpins earlier. I don't know why but, I'm surprised that I'm wasting my time giving her so much attention. Sure, she's pretty, like they said but I know that's not it. I'm not like Junpei and besides, there are many beautiful girls in our school and I must say that this shouldn't be a big deal for me. There are Yukari and Mitsuru-senpai as best examples, however-

"Hey, she's a cutie. But hold your jaw, dude. Yuka-tan is lookin' here." Junpei whispered quickly.

"I'm not-" I pressed my lips together when I saw Yukari's looking...or glaring at me.

I sighed deeply. When did she become like this? Geez.

"Sit there, in front of Minato." Maya, or Ms. Toriumi said, not even bothering to point out which one of us is 'Minato'. She didn't even look at me. Her eyes were avoiding my gaze. Don't tell me, she's still harboring feelings towards me? I just hope not.

I returned my gaze to the new girl, and to my surprise, she's looking at me, and we locked eyes for a long time(But it's just actually seconds). Although, there's no emotion in her eyes, it's as if she knows me. It's as if she knows I'm the one who has the name, Minato. Strange.

"Oh sorry, that blue-haired emo is Minato." Ms. Toriumi finally realized, still not looking at me.

"HAHA! She said emo! Man, that cracked me up." Junpei laughed loudly. Followed by the whole class.

"What was that Junpei?" Ms. Toriumi's terrifying voice echoed.

"N-Nothing, Ma'am!"

The girl walked towards her designated seat. She's beside Kazushi and as Ms. Toriumi said, in front of me.

Before she sat down, she grinned at me. Flashing her white teeth. "'Sup?"

And I was left open-mouthed for a minute.

I sighed again. I might as well doze off for today. Headache's getting worse.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

_"Hey, Minato. __What if... I forget you? What if I forget you exist?"_

_"I'll talk to you and make you remember me, no matter what."_

_"Make me remember you? You made it sound so easy."_

_"Why? Won't you do the same if I'm the one who's in that state?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not? You'll just have to kiss me, and I would know it's you."_

_"Huh. That seemed a bit ridiculous, don't ya think?"_

_"...Yeah, you're right. But I guess, forgetting you is much more ridiculous than that. Hey, why are we talking about this kind of stuff again?"_

_"I just want to let you know that if you forget me, I won't be mad."_

_"Idiot."_

_._

_._

.

"Hey!"

My eyes slowly opened as I felt someone poking my cheeks. Weird, but am I dreaming just now? I yawned as I lifted my head and sat properly.

"Huh?"

"Classes are over!"

It's Minako Asakura, talking to me. She'd spun around so she could face me. She's smiling so...wide. And her voice seemed to be familiar. What does she want?

I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. "...Asakura-san, right?"

She blinked a few times at the mention of her name. "You mean, me? Asakura-san... Haha, Asakura-san sure sounds weird, coming from you."

"What?"

"I mean, back in America, they never call me Asakura-san! That's why you know, it's kinda uh...weird."

"Get used to it by now. Anyway, since you talked to me first, there's something I want to ask you." I gazed at her in an impassive way.

"I'm not checking you out, you know. You're dreaming." She gasped.

I just raised my brow. "Pardon?"

She pouted. "It's nothing. Continue."

"So... Have we met before?"

She looked a bit surprise at first but she immediately replaced it with a grin. "Yeah."

"Really?"

"No."

"Then where did we meet?"

"Here."

My brows knitted together in annoyance. "Stop fooling around."

And she started laughing like a maniac. "Hahaha! I'm not fooling around, you cute blue emo."

I wanted to clasp my hand to her mouth to shut her up right then and there.

"By the way, Minato. The name's Minako. So call me, Minako okay?" She said as the laugh died down.

Our names really sounded identical that it's almost ridiculous. But even so, how could she be so comfortable calling me by my first name without honorifics? Is that because she's from America, like she says? But she doesn't sound like one and no matter how I look at her, she looks so...

"Heya dude. Before we proceed to a staring contest, agree with me first." Minako snapped her fingers in front of my face.

I pushed her hands away, and pushed her forehead with my hand. "Never. And don't call me by my first name."

She frowned as she folded her arms over her chest. "Pfft. You've always been playing cool and hard to get."

My eye twitched by how she sounded so familiar and close to me. "Stop talking like you know me." I lazily shifted my eyes to my portable player. "Hey!"

She pinched my left cheek. And smiled. "I am happy though. At least you doubted that this is the first time we've met." She pointed out, ignoring what I said.

I was taken aback by how she looked seriously happy right then. And by what she just stated.

"Minato-kun!"

And that's when she released my cheek. Yukari is heading to our seat. Behind her, I saw Junpei's horrified expression while making an apologetic gesture.

"Let's go." Yukari invited me, glancing over the new girl every now and then.

"Go where? Don't you have club meetings today?" I asked putting on the earphones once again.

"Yes, but..."

"Hey! You're Yukari Takeba, right? Junpei told me about you and Minato here." The girl with crimson irises beamed all of a sudden. I don't know how she get to know Junpei but since I've slept through lunch break as well, probably...that's when he approached her or whatever.

"Uh.. Okaay?" Yukari raised one brow at her. I can sense hostility on the way she looked at the transferee.

"Uhh.. Minako-chan!" Junpei jumped in between them with a nervous smile. "You're coming with me and Kenji, right? We're going to a ramen shop, Hagakure. How's that?"

"Oh, Junpei.. Nah, I don't feel like eating ramen today. Instead, why don't we go to... WUCK!" She replied cheerily.

"You know Wuck? Wow, but I don't think Kenji would appreciate that. Heh, don't think it matters anyways."

"Minato and Yukari, wanna come with us?" Asakura asked with hopeful eyes. And she's still calling me Minato.

"Err.. They have other plans, y'know!" Junpei grabbed Asakura's wrist to help her stand up. "Lovey dovey plans." He whispered, but still loud for us to hear.

"Oh my." Asakura gasped as she covered a hand to her mouth.

"Stop saying stupid things Junpei. She's getting the wrong idea. Why don't you just go?" Yukari looked really irritated.

"Fine, fine. Kiss her senseless for me, Minato." Junpei said while making smooch faces at me.

I nodded and decided to play along. "Got it."

"Hey! Shut it!" Yukari yelled, face flushed.

Asakura just laughed her ass off. "See you, lovebirds!"

And so, that just leaves Yukari and me. I stood up and grabbed my bag but stopped when I noticed Yukari's still flustered face. I can't believe she's getting so worked up to something like Junpei's green jokes.

"Ugh, that Stupei.." Yukari grumbled. "And you, you just have to agree with him, huh."

"Come on, you know him. You know me. Let's go." I started walking.

"Minato-kun, wait a sec." I turned and looked at her.

"Come with me to the club for a while?"

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

I slouched down besides Junpei in our not-so-big couch in our not-so-big unit in that apartment we're renting. After I convinced Yukari that I can't wait for her club meeting to finish, I went to look for a part-time job and luckily, I got one at Power Records. So I'm still in my uniform when I got home. I dropped my bag on the floor.

"Hey dude, what's with the long face?" Junpei asked, staring at me.

"Headache. Damn, accident." I lowered the volume on my player.

"Really? What about Yuka-tan? Did you two really kiss or something?"

"No. Yukari just asked me about that new student. Nothing else."

"That's it? Crap, I can't believe I'm going to lose a bet to Minako-chan!" He slammed the manga on his face.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you." I put my head on the headrest, and closed my eyes.

"Speaking of Minako-chan, don't you think it's weird for me to feel so comfortable with her in just a short time? I mean, I think I can already trust her. It's like I knew her too well, man." I heard him flipped some manga pages.

I cracked one eye open. "You've been charmed." When he looked at me unbelievably, I closed my eyes again. "If you're not, then call it off. Unless, you admit being too soft and weak."

"H-Hey, I resent that! But, it's hard whenever I'm seeing her face, you know. What about you, Minato? You talked to her at school, don't try to deny it!"

I opened my eyes at that. But I just stared at the ceiling. I thought I was the only one who feels like we knew each other but I'm surprised, Junpei felt the same. Even Yukari. Though she said it not as blunt as Junpei. I wonder what's up. "That girl... She's an epitome of mystery."

"Whoa, deep. Is that a compliment?" He grinned mischievously.

"I don't know. But Yukari told me that she's somewhat familiar with girls like her. And that there's something different about her."

Junpei stifled a laugh. "Yuka-tan's just jealous! And know what, dude. I thought she's gonna murder you and Minako-chan back at school. I still remember myself shivering. What did you do to make her all over you, man?! She always pretends she's not, but we all know the truth. Even Fuuka, or Mitsuru-senpai knows! When we moved here, Yuka-tan-"

I sighed and set the volume a little higher while Junpei kept rambling about Yukari. I stood up and decided to make a coffee but there's nothing left.

"Junpei, I'll be out for a while."

I didn't understand his response so I just shrugged and headed out.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

I stayed at Chagall for too long than I intended. I had 5 cups of Pheromone coffee until the cafe's closing. I wonder if I could still sleep like this. Maybe I could use a stroll.

My feet dragged me to ride a monorail. I looked at the outside scenery while I'm on it. When it's so peaceful like this, I couldn't quite describe why I'm feeling so empty inside. Is this some kind of disease? But ever since that accident, I always go for a checkup every week, and aside from the things I do not remember clearly, the doctor's always telling me, I'm fine.

Stress? Can be. Mental disorder? No, as far as I'm concern, I can still think straight. There's just this frequent headache. What the hell's wrong with me?

I glanced at my watch, it's almost midnight. I got out of the monorail, and proceeded to sit on one of the benches in front of the flower shop at Port Island Station. There, I gazed upon the sky. I sighed and lowered my head before long and put a hand on my forehead. Damn, headache again.

After midnight, I'll go home but for now... I'll stay.

23:58

23:59

I closed my eyes.

00:00

"...right? Minato."

00:01

I gasped. That voice...

I opened my eyes quickly and turned my head to the right. As I thought. There, sitting beside me, is Minako Asakura, still in her uniform. She had a long stick with her, covered with... Wait, is that a naginata? When did she...?

Her eyes widened in shock the moment she turned to me. "AH! It ended?! Uh.. I mean, hello Minato! F-Fancy seeing you here at this time!" She chuckled nervously.

I am pretty sure she's been there and was telling me something. But how in the world I didn't notice her 'til now? The music coming from my earphones weren't that loud, were they? Something's fishy. I sternly gazed at her. "...What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Well, I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

My eye twitched a little. "You were telling me something a little while ago."

"I was?"

"Yes."

She shook her head a few times. "You're hearing things."

No. I was also sure as hell that she said my name. Why is she denying it? I moved near her to examine her face much closer. Her eyes widened slightly. "Is that so? If you ask me, I'd think that you just have a thing for me."

She blinked, twice. "What?"

"You like me."

I stared at her eyes while I kept my expression plain and straight. But she, on the other hand looked like she was about to laugh. "Minato, what are you.. I just saw you here and thought I'm going to-"

"And you thought I'm gonna believe that?"

That's when I saw her pained expression but it was immediately changed with a light smile. "But it's true. I mean, would you believe me if I say that from the first time I saw you, you really looked familiar to me?"

I wanted to say, same here but that would only lead to unwanted series of conversations. "Oh, so that's why you're sneaking up on me?"

Her eyes grew big. "Of course not. Stop getting ahead of yourself. I told you, I just happen to see you here." She stood up and sighed. "So please.. Please don't get the wrong idea, okay? You have a girlfriend. Even though you're actually pretty good at seducing women, you shouldn't do that. Yukari will go rampage."

I looked up at her. "Hm? So you were already seduced with just that?"

She looked down on me and raised her brow. "No. It would take a lot of effort to seduce me. I know how popular you are with the girls so I'm just giving you a warning."

I didn't reply. Instead, I just looked away lazily. There she goes again, speaking like she knows me.

"... I just...don't want you to hurt Yukari, alright?"

My eyes darted towards her again as soon as those words came out of her mouth. Her voice were too soft and calm. It's almost as if she's talking about her long time friend who happened to be my girlfriend. Almost.

"You really do love talking like you know everything, don't you? I don't like you, and I was not hitting on you if that's what you're implying."

She smiled softly, sadly. "That's good, then."

I looked away again after seeing that smile she showed. She still smiled despite the things I said. And not just that, it's as if that smile is making me want to regret I said those things to her.

What's wrong with me? What's with her?

"Well, if that's all. I gotta go. See you tomorrow, Minato." She smiled again before walking away.

I looked at the direction where that crazy girl's heading. She's going to the outskirts of the station. Isn't it dangerous out there for her? There stayed those punks and gangs after all. Not that I cared but...

"Hey, you-" I called to her.

"Don't worry!" She interrupted as she glanced back at me, while walking. "I can perfectly take care of myself. You should go home Minato, be careful on the road."

She waved, and not too long after, she's gone.

Don't worry.. Go home.. be careful..

I narrowed my eyes. "Does that girl really thought I'm going to do what she told me to?"

I stood up and walked. But I noticed the path I am taking was...

I stopped in my tracks as I clenched my fists tight. No, it's not about being concern. It's all about my free will and...

Whatever. I guess I'll just have to follow what my body wants me to do.

o.o.o.o.o

.

"Get out of the way, will you? Ugh. Annoying little nitwits.. I already gave you ALL of my money for nothing. What more do you punks want? My fists?"

I slapped my forehead. Yep, that's definitely her. I followed where the voices are coming from. That girl definitely has a lot of guts to walk around on dark and dangerous places on her own. What on earth is she thinking?

After I turned left to a narrowed back alley, I finally saw her. Surrounded by...three-no, four guys. And if I'm not mistaken, from the way they looked at her, they surely want something from her. But not her money, nor her fists.

"Come with us for a while, lady." One of the drunk punks said to her.

"I'll say this again, get out of the way before I get mad." She bravely warned.

They laughed like idiots. "Whether you like it or not, you're coming with us!"

Something snapped in my head when one of the bastards grabbed her arm. I don't know how but I just found myself stepping towards them and shouted, "Don't you freaking touch her!".

All of them stopped to look at me, including Asakura. Shock and worry was really evident on her face. And that made me question myself all of a sudden..

What am I doing?

"I see.. Your boyfriend, eh? Get him!" One of them ordered, probably their leader.

"Minato-" Asakura was about to walk towards me but someone grabbed both her shoulders.

That's it.

Before they got to me, I sprinted and already punched their leader on the face, and it made him stagger backwards. Releasing Asakura from his grip.

A second after that, all of them started surrounding me. Now, I really have no choice but to fight all of them. However, with a quick movement, Asakura released her naginata from its cover, and pointed towards them. Her stance... That stance... It's like she's doing it for a long time. It looks so damn familiar.

When they saw how serious she was(and how sharp the weapon is), they ran like they saw a ghost. And that was after one of them punched me in the face. Damn. I wiped a blood on the side of my lips with the sleeve of my uniform.

I got more annoyed when I noticed that I am catching my breath. When did I get so weak? Dammit. That coma thing really rusted me out.

When my panting subsided, I heard Asakura sighed and looked at me. "You okay?"

"This is nothing." I replied not looking at her. What would I tell her if she asks me of the reason I helped her? Hell, even I didn't know why.

We stayed standing for a long time. Silence was our only company but after a while, it broke when she started laughing. I noticed how out of character her laugh was. It's not that loud, it sounded shallow. I forced myself to glance at her. "You know, this is really unexpected..." She said in between laughs, but...

Is she crying?

She wiped her tears with her fingers. Still laughing. "Although I already told you I can take care of myself... You're just like that, huh.. Minato?"

This girl always surprises me. I could tell that she's somewhat really glad but... "Why are you..."

"Crying? Silly, it's joy's tears." She wiped them all dry. "Anyway, thank you for coming for me. Let me treat that scratch okay?" She rummage through her backpack. "Here."

I saw her took out her hand from the bag, and rubbed her thumb on the side of my lips. I blinked in shock. "It's just a medicine. Don't be that shock." She laughed again.

I caught myself staring. So I stepped away. "What are you doing in a place like this anyway?"

She gazed above, as if thinking it over. "Uh.. Let's just say, I'm looking for someone." Then, she smiled. "An important person."

"Why here? Why not go to the police?"

"I can't. He's not missing. He's... He's just hiding, I suppose." She replied, a bit hesitatingly.

"Here? What a stunning hiding place he chose, huh." I looked around us.

She chuckled. "I agree. It doesn't matter, anyway. I just want to see if he's doing well. That's all." She looked around as well. "After all, he doesn't know me."

"Huh?" Did I just hear it right?

"So," She took a deep breath. "Going home now?" And smiled.

I stared at her, reading her expression, but couldn't. "Yeah, my head hurts."

"Okay, after we got out of here, you can go home. I still have something to do so... I can't go back yet. Don't worry, I won't come here alone anymore. And I'll keep in mind that only you, Minato, are allowed to touch me." She winked and grinned.

"In your dreams." I narrowed my eyes on her but she just laughed and ushered me to get out of the place with her.

I sighed, exasperated. Come to think of it, why did I even say that?

_Don't you freaking touch her!_

I'm having this sudden urge to whack my head multiple times. Was I the one who got charmed? Why did I get myself in trouble just for her? Am I out of my mind?

I have so many questions, but for now, the best thing to do is...

Go home and sleep.

.

**O.O.O.O.O**

.

**A/N:** Erm.. Haha. I know you wonder about the ASAKURA surname of the FeMC. It's the first that came to my mind when I thought of a 4 syllabic surname that starts with A. Kinda like Arisato you know, haha.

So if you have some suggestions, ideas or if there's something that you wanted me to consider for the next chapter, feel free to let me know through your reviews. And of course, that includes your questions too, if there's any. ;)

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I swear I really thought I'm not gonna update this sooner. But ideas came and there you have it! :)

Anyways, thank you for the reviews. Especially to **Gin Nanashi**. I really appreciate your review. You're the first to point out my mistakes specifically and that means a lot to me, stranger or not. It was very helpful since I'm still finding ways to improve my English. I'll definitely take your word. Thank you!

Aaaand that's that. I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Again, PERSONA and Ikimono Gakari's song, NOSTALGIA, aren't mine. They belong to their rightful owners.

.

**O.O.O.O.O**

.

"Minako-chan, are you sure you still wanna go there?"

Minako looked at the only person she's been living with since that fateful night. They were in their apartment. She smiled as she tied the ribbon on her school uniform, facing the mirror. "Of course. I still wanted to be with them, see them and be part of them as long as I can."

"Even though they do not remember you?"

She stopped in that instant. Her smile suddenly faded. She squeezed the ribbon she's holding as she took a deep breath. "Yes." She looked at the man she's talking to and smiled again. "You know, I could always make new memories with them."

"But you're hurting yourself. You said that you thought you're not going to cry again but you did in front of him, right?" His voice sounded really concern and that made her smile still.

"I did not cry, you know. I was just being melodramatic that night and suddenly, I got teary-eyed while laughing. Basically, I became crazy." She chuckled but the man just furrowed his brows. "Come on! Don't make that face! I told you, I already made up my mind. You can just cheer me on, can't you?"

"Or make them remember it all."

She sighed. "That again? I thought it's you, who wanted them to forget it all."

"But that also includes you, Minako-chan. It's way different. Right now, I don't like how they're treating you. It's so unfair. They didn't know how much you suffered, how many times you have to-"

Minako moved in front of him and stretched out both of his cheeks with her fingers. "I told you don't make that face. I know what I'm doing. If you really want me to, at least feel happy, then just live and smile. Smile for me, Ryoji." She smiled sweetly at him.

Ryoji blinked first before looking away. "I see that you're using that style on me again, Minako-chan. But I know even if I smile all the time, that wouldn't do it."

"Aw, don't say that." She pouted playfully. "Your smile is the source of my strength, you know."

Ryoji looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

Minako laughed. "Cross my heart. Hope to die." She placed a hand over her heart.

"Okay. I only believed you because I love you, and I don't want you to die."

She laughed again. "That's better. Thanks."

He smiled half-heartedly. "You should get going. Don't want to be late, do you?"

"Right. See ya later!" Minako grabbed her bag and waved at him before getting out of their apartment.

"Minato.. Please remember, the Dark Hour, Nyx and the Great Seal."

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

"Mitsuru-senpai? She goes to college now right? What's she doing here?"

"I don't know. Let's find out by going to the gym. There's going to be an assembly today. Maybe Mitsuru-senpai will be speaking there or something."

I opened my shoe locker, and took my indoor shoes. That's the fourth time I heard the news. Mitsuru-senpai really is popular, not just because she's a Kirijo, but also because she's smart and beautiful.

"GOOD MORNING, MINATO!"

I closed my locker just as I heard that familiar voice. I didn't have to look to know that it's Minako Asakura. Speaking of popularity, she already acquired some herself. I narrowed my eyes as I quickly crouched down to change my shoes.

"Hey, did you hear about it? Mitsuru-senpai is here! You're friends with her, right?"

It seemed that she opened her locker too. How did she get to know Mitsuru anyway? I sighed. When she's near me, I'm always asking nonsense questions to myself. That's why I don't want to talk to her anymore, or even look at her. After what happened the other night on the outskirts of the station, I'm not sure if I still have some sanity within me. The more I talked to her, the more that I'm doubting it.

"Minato, can you introduce me to her? I'd really like to meet her in person! I heard that you and Mitsuru-senpai were actually pretty close back then."

I stood up as I put on my silver earphones. Totally ignoring her. I turned around and was about to walk away when...

"Hey."

I stopped. She's tugging the sleeve of my uniform.

"Are you ignoring me?" She said in a low voice. Knowing there's someone that might hear us.

I yanked my arm from her grasp. "Yes."

It took a while before she responded. She let out a little laugh. "Now you're not."

I can't help but scowl. Even if I'm not looking at her, I'm sure she's grinning from ear to ear.

I grunted and decided to leave but I still heard her say...

"That won't work, Minato!"

My ass.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

Damn. I really hate Assemblies.

"M-Minato-kun?"

"Oh, Fuuka."

Fuuka Yamagishi, our former dorm mate is standing in front of me as we were heading inside the gymnasium, where the Assembly's going to be held. Good, some company who's not loud. By seeing her now, I know she's still the same as I remember. We're not seeing each other that much because she belongs to another section. We walked side by side.

She smiled meekly. "How are things going, Minato-kun? Are you feeling well now?"

"So far, yeah. What about you?" I replied.

"Um, I'm doing good. But I admit, it's not the same without you..." She blushed a dark shade of red when she realized what she just said. "Oh! I.. I mean, I just m-missed being with everyone back at the dorm! And that includes you, M-Minato-kun."

My lips turned upwards. I just faintly remembered Fuuka having a crush on me. I didn't expect it to be true. "Then, why don't you move to Yukari's home? She's missing you too. And by that, you'll also be near me and Junpei. Even Koromaru and Ken, since they both live near the shrine."

"I'd love to but..."

"HEY, FUUUUKA!" Junpei suddenly yelled, waving his hand. He's approaching the two of us and he's with...

Asakura.

My mood immediately changed. I patted Fuuka's shoulder, excusing myself.

"Minato-kun?" Fuuka seemed confused.

"I'll go ahead. Yukari's already there." I lied.

Before she responded, I immediately walked ahead to avoid the cause of my insanity. It's good that Junpei didn't comment anything.

I saw Ms. Toriumi inside, yelling at some students to sit. My eyes searched for my light brown haired girlfriend, just so I could sit beside her(and so I'd have a proof of what I said to Fuuka.). Just when I spotted her, someone called me.

"M-Minato-san!"

I stopped again and lazily shifted my gaze to that person. A girl again? Long brown hair, and with glasses. She's somewhat familiar.

"Chihiro-san?" I asked remembering her name.

"Uh y-yes! U-Um... M-Minato-san, a-are you um.." She's still as nervous as ever. Didn't we already make sure that...

...Huh?

My eyes went wide.

.

_"What the hell, Minato. You know, if I could make a Social Link with Chihiro-san, I'm not going to pester you out of this. But as you can see, I couldn't. Maybe because I couldn't help her even if I want to. Maybe because only you can do it."_

_"Why me? I thought you'd handle those Social Links on your own? Do your part."_

_"Are you listening to me? I just told you that this time, I couldn't! Tell me, Minato, do you want to be stronger?"_

_"You know my answer."_

_"Then, cooperate. You're our leader but I always help and do what I can to lessen the burden on your shoulders. Now is the time for you to return the favor. And besides, Chihiro-chan seems to like you."_

_"I know. But really, you lessen the burden on my shoulders? I think it's more on the contrary."_

_"Sh-Shut up. For now, let's settle this. Just make sure to help her, and be nice to her. But if you really don't feel the same, then don't get her hopes up."_

_"...Yeah, yeah. I know you'd say that. And I know even without those Social Links, you'd still find a reason for me to help that girl. That's just the way you are."_

_"..."_

_"What?"_

_"Ugh. Could you wipe that grin off your face?"_

_._

"Minato-san?"

I blinked, repeatedly. I let out a deep breath too. What was that just now? Premonition? Past? Memories? But it's just...voices. Who-

"Hey, is he okay?"

I closed my eyes for a second and shook my head rapidly. I recollected my thoughts and glanced to a new girl who asked that. It's Rio, Kenji's childhood friend. Why is she here with Chihiro all of a sudden?

"I d-don't know.. M-Minato-san, s-sorry. Uh.. Are you a-alright?"

I looked at their worried faces and sighed irritatingly. "Yeah."

"Rio-chan!"

I almost slapped my face with my hand as I heard that same voice AGAIN.

Rio smiled at that person behind me and said, "Here, Minako-san."

Shit.

I immediately moved away from them not even saying a word. Chihiro called me, but I didn't look back. I'm worried that if I see that brunette's face now, I'd snap.

I balled my hand into fists. What is happening to me?

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

"Minato-kun, are you sure you're alright? You're kinda zoning out."

Yukari asked me. She approached me on my desk as soon as our teacher dismissed us. I've slept through the Assembly so I was saved from all those boring, drag speeches of our Principal. They also told me, Mitsuru-senpai was there but she did not take the center stage. However...

I'm not in the mood to care right now. Earlier, I acted stupid and out of character. If I look back on what I did, it would seem like I got scared of that auburn haired girl's presence, and that was pathetic.

"Yeah dude, what's with you today?" Junpei inquired as he stared at me. He patted my back when I did not answer. "It's okay, you know. I'm here for you. Let's talk about it. I'm actually pretty good at giving advices! Count on me! Is it about LOVE?"

"Well, why don't you give yourself an advice then? You need it more than Minato-kun." Yukari teased.

"Hey! I'm happy with my healthy and prosperous love life, you know!"

"Yeah, sure. With whom? Minako-san?"

"Damn Yuka-tan. Why must you ruin a man's pride? Well, Minako-chan said if that happens, it would be like incest."

Yukari laughed out loud. "Nice one, Stupei."

"Don't laugh! But seriously, it feels like I have already found that special someone. Minako-chan said it wasn't her, of course. Heh, I wonder who, then. It's kinda weird."

"Gosh. You should definitely seek counseling, Junpei. You're getting worst. I mean, an imaginary girlfriend?"

"I'm not imagining! Oh man, why did I even tell you that?"

I sighed for the umpteenth time. I shouldn't be like this. I shouldn't let myself be affected to something so unworthy and senseless. I am definitely hearing things, but it has nothing to do with that girl. At least, that's what I'm hoping. But what if I'm wrong? What if she's really involved? I'm not usually like this to random people after all.

"Oh right. Minato-kun, Mitsuru-senpai wanted us to meet her at the Student Council room after our classes. She said, she wanted to talk about something." Yukari informed me.

"Really?" Junpei seems excited. "Is she going to invite us to Yakushima again?"

"Wrong guess, Stupei. And what makes you think that we'll be invited there again? Anyways, let's just go."

I stood up and grabbed my things. There's no other option, I'll have to talk to her to confirm my suspicion.

"Uh, Minato-kun?" I turned and look at Yukari.

"Before we go there, I.. I just wanna tell you something. You know, I noticed..you really look stressed lately." She commented and took my left hand. She held it with both hands. "Is there something bothering you?"

I stared at her face nonchalantly. The knot on her forehead is a sign that she's worried. Junpei, on the other hand, is on his way outside our room. But he stopped to look at us from the door. He has this worried look on his face too.

Friends.

I gently squeezed Yukari's hand with the one she's holding. "This is nothing. I'm fine. Just the side effects of the coma thing, I guess." I moved my eyes elsewhere as I said that.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and forced a smile. "Yeah."

She beamed. "Good. Well then, let's get-OH!" She gasped all of a sudden. "Fuuka. I forgot to tell her about this."

"I'll go get her."

"Huh?"

"Go ahead. Fuuka and I will follow suit." I told them as I walked outside in different direction.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

"Really? Thank you, Minako-chan."

"Naah. It's Thank you, Fuuka-chan!"

Fuuka laughed while that auburn haired girl happily chomped her cupcake, standing besides the former. Just as I thought, she's in the Home Economics room and luckily for me, she's with Asakura. Honestly, that girl could get the 'Most Friendly' award any day. First, Rio, and then Fuuka? When someone would look at them, one would immediately notice how incredibly close they already are. It's almost unbelievable, they didn't even notice me walked inside.

I shut the door close behind me with a click, and that's when they whipped their heads to check the new visitor.

Fuuka's face brightened. "Oh, Minato-kun!"

Asakura smiled. "Hey, Minato! What's up?"

"Do you have anything to do after this Fuuka? Mitsuru-senpai wants us, to the Student Council room." I purposely ignored Asakura's question and just get straight to the point.

Fuuka seemed a bit surprised. "N-Now?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Let's go, Fuuka." Asakura said. And that made my brows furrowed.

"O-Okay. Uh, Minato-kun, Minako-chan wants to-"

"No." I firmly rejected, knowing fully well what she would tell me. That auburn girl wanted to come with us to the Student Council room, to talk to Mitsuru. Fuuka blinked in wonder.

"But.. WHY?" Asakura's mouth opened widely. As if she's ready to run amok.

I narrowed my eyes. "Obvious reasons. One, Mitsuru-senpai doesn't know you. Two, you're not invited. Three, it'll just waste her time."

Asakura closed her big mouth. And suddenly, her gaze softened as she stared at me. I thought she calmed down a little but..

"I'll just introduce myself then!" She suggested excitedly.

I glared at her, as if telling her that it's still a no. But only Fuuka understood it.

"M-Minako-chan, can you just wait for us to finish? Afterwards, we can speak to Mitsuru-senpai, and I'll introduce you to her, if you want." Fuuka suggested calmly. "You know, Senpai's presence might intimidate you but she's really a kindhearted person."

Asakura smiled gently. "I know."

She knows?

"I've never met a redhead who isn't kind, ya know!" She added, laughing.

"Really? So, then, you're gonna wait?" Fuuka asked her, now smiling.

"Huh? Well-"

"Fuuka. Sorry, could you go on ahead?" I requested. Still looking at the brunette. "I'll come after you."

"Huh? Oh.." Fuuka gave me and Asakura a confused look. "A-Alright then. S-See you later, Minako-chan."

She nodded. "Yeah. See you."

After Fuuka had gone out, I silently strode my way to the brunette. She faced me, hands on her hips.

"And here, I thought you'll ignore me forever. What happened? Is 'Ignore Mode' not working anymore? Huh?" Then she smirked. "Ahh~ Or you just realized you couldn't do it?" She, then poked my chest with her forefinger. "Haha. Well, whatever you do. I'd still find a way to talk to Mitsuru-senpai!"

I grabbed her wrist. She stopped but she didn't seem to be affected or anything. In fact, she's still looking at me straight in the eyes. I did the same. But more dangerously. "I'll introduce you to Mitsuru. But only in one condition..."

She suddenly became happy. "Really? Let's hear it."

"Tell me who you really are and how much you know about me."

"Huh?" She knitted her brows. "Who I really am? Um, well.. My name is truly Minako Asakura... And yours is Minato Arisato. And you are Yukari's boyfriend."

I sighed deeply, releasing her wrist. I can't believe I really expected her to answer without making this difficult. "Forget it. And forget about Mitsuru."

I turned around to leave but Asakura stopped me from behind by pulling my uniform. "Hey no fair Minato! That's all I know. What kind of answer do you want?"

I faced her again. Looking more serious. "I've been into coma in almost 2 months and to be honest, I can't remember everything back in 2009. I feel like I'm forgetting something important. It's crazy, but your presence is always reminding me that."

"M-My presence?"

"I avoided you because I hate it that you seem to know me much more than I know myself. That's insane, but I know there has to be a reason behind it." I confessed. "And I came to a conclusion that, you, Minako Asakura, might know something about my past."

"Huh? I might know what?" Her eyes widened exaggerately. "That's... That's what you call insanity Minato! There's no way I would know you before. I was in A-America, and... And those reasons you stated aren't enough for you to conclude that! I don't really...know you. Until now." She defensively explained. Slightly stuttering.

"Lie."

Her mouth opened to say something but she just held it. She sighed, frustrated. "Okay. What makes you think that I know more than what I've told you?"

"Because you do." I insisted, as I tried to intimidate her by my piercing stare, moving my face closer to her. "Your mouth told me so."

I placed my index finger over her slightly parted lips. She held her breath and stared at me, incredulously. I observed that her crimson eyes, which were usually bright and lively, are now expressing fear, nervousness and sadness. And at the same time, they're showing pain as well. Indeed, a rare sight coming from her. But somehow, deep in my heart, I know I don't like seeing her like this.

She shoved my hand away from her lips, and looked in different direction. She let out the breath she's been holding in. "N-No matter what you say Minato-"

I don't know what came into me but I interrupted her by cupping her face, as my head moved forward. And very smoothly, I pressed my-

"Hello?"

Asakura's dazed face is suddenly gone from my grasp. She panicked while uttering the name Yukari and then, she crouched to hide behind the big rectangular table on the center of the room. As fast as that.

Just then, the door opened to reveal, the one and only, Minato's girlfriend. "Minato-kun."

It was so sudden that I didn't have time to react. So I was still in my position earlier, leaning forward to the table. I sighed as I looked at Yukari, emotionless. "Yeah?"

Her eyes searched around the room. "Where's Minako-san?"

I stood straight and placed both of my hands in my pockets. I lazily took a quick glance on the spot where the brunette's hiding, and looked at the girl in pink cardigan again. "Not here anymore."

Yukari took a step towards me, still looking suspicious. "Fuuka said, she left you here with Minako-san because that's what you told her. What for, Minato-kun?"

"Nothing important." I took one cupcake on the table and returned it after taking a bite. I'm too lazy to explain and besides, I know she'd still think I'm just flirting, or even cheating on her. I have a feeling that it's because the girl I am with, is Asakura.

Yukari walked closer to me. I turned to meet her face to face. Her brows were raised. "Nothing important? Really?"

"Yukari."

I touched her cheeks and caressed them with my thumb to soothe her. She seemed startled at first but then, I could see that she liked what I did, for she didn't resist. Good. "It's nothing. Believe me."

From the corner of my eye, I saw an auburn head, crawling to get away from Yukari's sight range and from her keen senses. I almost grimaced that Asakura didn't even reduce the noises she's making.

"But you're-Wait, did you hear that?" Keen. Just like that. Yukari tried to turn her head but since it is currently between my hands, she couldn't. I won't let her. "Minato-kun-"

I didn't let her finish what she's saying. I let my lips shut her up. I slanted my head a little and kissed her full on the lips, as my left hand slowly found its way on her back and used it to press her body onto mine. She didn't respond at first because of shock but after a few seconds, her hands were now on my nape as she started nibbling my upper lip. I returned the enthusiasm by sucking and moving my lips in a wild passion. While we continued to massage each other's lips, I opened my eyes to check the brunette's condition. She's still crawling, but as soon as she saw me and Yukari on the heat of kissing, she immediately stood up.

She dusted her uniform and quietly walked to the door. She twisted the knob very carefully and-

Yukari suddenly separated her lips from mine. I quickly held her head in place, just in case.

"W-Wait Minato-kun.. This isn't right. We're in-"

I interrupted her again with a kiss. Even if she said this isn't right or whatever, she responded to me quickly. She's kissing me more hungrily. And as soon as Yukari's into the kiss again, I reopened my eyes.

Only to see Asakura's back and her retreating figure as she closed the door very gently. She didn't even look back. Not even a glance.

That's when I broke the kiss. We were both panting and catching our breaths as Yukari opened her eyes slowly and stared at me, face all red. Lips a bit swollen. "God, M-Minato-kun... I can't believe I...we did it..here. At school."

"...Yeah." I replied absentmindedly. She pressed her body onto mine again and let her head rest on my shoulder. She sighed in contentment.

"But it's...wonderful. I love you, Minato-kun." Yukari whispered in my ear.

I gazed at the closed door of the room blankly. "...Yeah."

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

"Reunion?"

They asked Mitsuru as we were assembled as though we have a council meeting. It felt nostalgic. Being with them again, like this.

Mitsuru is wearing a semi-formal attire. She still looked the same, the hair and all. I'm not surprised though. I haven't seen her in just two months. It's not that long.

"Yes, a reunion." Mitsuru-senpai answered with a nod. "This coming Sunday. The place is in our dorm, the co-ed dorm. I already told Akihiko about this and he agreed."

Fuuka seems happy to hear that, like Yukari.

"Sweet! But is that it Senpai? I mean, I thought we'll be going to be invited again on a beach. You know, white sand, huge mansion, real life maids, babes in bikinis. Not to mention, a cute robot and-"

We all stopped to look at Junpei when he suddenly trailed off. He seemed surprised at what he just stated.

"What's wrong, Junpei-kun?" Fuuka asked.

"Um.. Did I just say robot? Oh yeah! We met that robot there, didn't we? What's her name again? Uh, Aigis?" Junpei placed a hand on the back of his head. "Hey, it's Aigis, isn't it?"

"Yes, her name is Aigis." I answered as I raised a brow. "I thought I am the only one who has amnesia here. Aigis lived with us at the dorm. How could you forget her?"

But actually, that's all I remembered about the mechanical maiden either. I don't remember what's her purpose and the reason she lived with us. All I know is that, she became a part of us. As a friend, and as a significant member of the team.

Team?

"I know dude. Just that... I dunno. It's all blurred when I'm thinking of her. But she's cute for a robot. That's for sure." Junpei still grinned despite the confusion in his voice.

Mitsuru cleared her throat. "...In any case, please inform the others about this. I would let Akihiko handle Aragaki on that day. As for Aigis.." She stopped to think for a second. "...Um, expect her to be there too." Our former Student Council President announced with a glint of doubt in her deep red eyes.

Doubt. So she's also doubting Aigis' existence, huh.

"Wait Senpai, can I ask you something?" Yukari spoke indifferently. "Aigis is created by the Kirijo group, right?"

Mitsuru looked at Yukari intently. "Yes."

"I'm not sure why I didn't ask you this before but, is she some kind of a military weapon? Like a tank? She has guns in her body and other deadly weapons, which is making me think that she's created to guard you. Is that right?"

"N-Not exactly. A bodyguard is unnecessary. However, I suppose you're right about one thing. She's a military weapon. But her main purpose is still unknown. After all, the Chairman and...my father, aren't here to answer our questions anymore." Mitsuru explained, casting her eyes down.

"Mitsuru-senpai..." Fuuka muttered worriedly.

Obviously, Mitsuru's still grieving about her father's death. And Shuji Ikutsuki's...

Hmm? Ikutsuki? For some reason, after remembering the late chairman's name, irritation and great anger surged within me. Why? Did Ikutsuki do something unforgiveable when he's still alive? My hand twitched so I closed it, trying my best not to make my knuckles white.

"I see.. Sorry for asking. I should have known.." Yukari apologized, not looking at the redhead.

"It's alright. I am also wondering myself." Mitsuru gathered her things on the table. "Anyway, that's all I have to say. I just came here for these documents. Though I am also curious to see how you've been all doing. I am happy, you're all well. Thank you for your time. Let's meet again on Sunday."

"Mitsuru-senpai." I called.

All of them turned to look at me.

"Yes, Arisato?" The redhead asked.

"What's the purpose of the reunion? Don't you think it's a little too early for that?" I exactly told her what's on my mind.

They seemed surprise at my questions. Junpei quickly recovered though. "You're right man, but who cares? I want to see the others too ya know."

"And even before your accident Minato-kun, we have all decided to meet up right?" Fuuka butt in, smiling a little.

Yukari chuckled. "Yeah, it's supposed to be on Senpai-tachi's Graduation day but since Minato-kun was in a coma..." She suddenly stopped. Her smile turned into a frown. "...Wait, I am right, ain't I? On graduation day, we're suppose to meet up on the roof?"

Yukari looked at us, one by one. Junpei seemed to be thinking it over, Fuuka's face is filled with confusion. While Mitsuru and I.. We were both looking at each other as if something is amiss.

"You're right, Takeba but..." Mitsuru's brows furrowed.

"It's strange." I continued for her. "It does not making any sense."

"Yes, but perhaps back then we just wanted to do something...there." Mitsuru proclaimed.

"...Or remember something." I guessed.

"Well, I do remember that we wanted to celebrate!" Junpei exclaimed. "Come on, guys. Let's just meet up okay? Let's not worry about the reasons and common sense for a while. Let's enjoy and party! Yee-ha!"

Yukari grimaced. "Not worry about reasons and common sense, huh? You don't actually have those so there's really nothing for you to worry, Junpei."

"Ouch, Yuka-tan. it hurts you know!"

I leaned my back against the wall, and folded my arms over my chest. No matter what Junpei says, I just can't help thinking about those unkempt past that just seems to hunt me every minute. One of those, the meeting on the roof, Aigis and the dorm.

The dorm?

Somehow, some past images and events in my mind aren't that clear, when it involves the dorm. Which is freakin' ridiculous since I lived there last year. That's just stupid. Yeah, stupid accident, stupid coma and stupid amne-But no, as far as I know, I still remember every bits of my childhood and those years before 2009, CLEARLY. I still remember my name, my birthdate, my friends, my parents(who passed away). All of it. Except the happenings in 2009. It's just like what Junpei said, it's all blurred. I blamed it on the accident before but now that I know I'm not alone in this, I'm not sure anymore.

"Mitsuru-senpai, um.. If it's okay with you, there's someone I wanted to introduce you to." Fuuka whispered.

"Really? Who is it?"

"Her name is Minako Asakura, from class 3-D. She says she's a fan of the Kirijos and their products."

I set my eyes on Mitsuru to see her reaction. I saw her smile. She seems interested.

"A fan of the Kirijos? Where is she?"

"Um.. Maybe she's still at the Home Economics room. I'll go and get her." Fuuka hurriedly went out.

Minako Asakura.. A fan of the Kirijos? Being from "America" and all? What a story.

I approached Mitsuru while Junpei and Yukari are busy bickering with each other. "Senpai," Mitsuru turned to me once again. "Minako Asakura... Will you tell me what you think about her after you meet her?"

"Huh?" Mitsuru was taken aback by what I just said. "What do you mean?"

I looked at the door of the room, just making sure that that girl wouldn't walk in on us. "There's just something I wanted to confirm. I have a feeling that you, of all people aside from Shinjiro-senpai, would notice something. And besides, I always trust your observation when it comes to this. So would it be alright if I call you later? Same number?"

Mitsuru just stared at me, she seemed dazed.

"Mitsuru-senpai?"

"Huh?" She blinked. "O-Oh, yes. B-But I've changed my number."

I took out my phone from my pocket. "This? Or you have some business cards with you?"

"I'll recite it."

After exchanging numbers with Mitsuru, I bid farewell to them. Yukari wants us to go home together but she still have club meetings so it'll only be me and Junpei. However, it looks like Kazushi has other plans. He ambushed and forced me to attend Kendo club.

Oh well, I just thought...why not?

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

**Naganaki Shrine, 5:00pm**

I took off my earphones and let it hang on my neck just as my feet landed on the top stairs of Shrine.

I looked around, there's no one here. I decided to walk further.

After the refreshing club activity, I suddenly remembered I haven't gone in the Shrine for months now(well, being in coma and all.) so I wanna pay a visit. And since this is where Koromaru also lives, might as well see the dog too but unfortunately, he's not here yet. I wonder where he went.

I stopped in front of those aligned graves within the Shrine. I gazed at a certain pair of grave from a distance. I softly smiled.

It's been so long. Mom, Dad...

I resumed walking towards my parents' grave. When I'm already in front of it, I crouched, and put my palms together, slightly bowing my head for a minute, as respect.

I sighed and eyed the names engraved on them. "Well, hi. I just wanna apologize for coming here so late. Don't worry though, I'm fine. Even if I had that accident I will never forget you, Mom, Dad. I'll always visit you."

I will never forget, huh?

I chuckled. "Funny, it feels like I've said those words before."

Ring! Ring!

Someone's calling me. I picked up my phone, and saw the name, Mitsuru, flashing on the screen.

"Yes, Senpai." I answered plainly.

"Hello Arisato, did I disturb you?"

"No, is this about Minako Asakura?" I eagerly asked.

"Yes." She paused for a second. "And to be frank, I haven't seen anything unusual with her."

I stood up. "That so?"

"But, she really seems familiar to me. Her appearance, to be exact." She stated.

"And?"

"She wanted to come with us, to the dorm on Sunday."

I gripped my phone tight as my eyes widen in surprise. "What?"

"She knows Aigis is a mechanical maiden, a robot. Asakura said she wanted to see her for herself." Mitsuru explained. "Also, I'll have you know that I agreed."

"Wait, how did she know Aigis is a robot?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"Yamagishi accidentally gave her a hint by saying 'Aigis has been fully repaired.'. Asakura said that the word, 'Repaired' was what gave her the idea."

Who would believe that? But damn. Suspicions confirmed. She really knows something. Not just about me, but about the rest of us. I was about to open my mouth when I heard footsteps coming closer.

"Arisato? What's wrong?" Mitsuru attentively asked.

I saw a figure of a man drawing nearer. I squinted my eyes and focused them on it. When the person became visible to my eyes, I examined his appearance. Black hair with pale complexion. He has a yellow colored scarf around his neck and maybe, he's just around my age. He's probably visiting a grave here from the way he's walking around and looking at the graves.

"Arisato?" Mitsuru called me again.

"Yeah sorry, Mitsuru-senpai. I'm just thinking..." I replied, now looking at my parents' grave. "Thank you by the way."

"You're welcome. If you're ready to let me know the reason behind all this, just call me." The redhead from the other line proclaimed.

This is why Mitsuru was the one I approached with this. She's not thinking of me the wrong way. And she trusts me. "Of course."

We ended the conversation with that. I sighed deeply as I put my phone in my pocket.

"Minato Arisato, right?"

I almost jumped when I heard that voice. I quickly turned my head to see the person.

The young man who just arrived is now beside me. How did he-

"Ryoji! Let's go, Koro-chan just..." The newly arrived girl trailed off as soon as she saw me. "Minato?"

Minako Asakura. She looks really surprised to see me here. But the young man she called Ryoji, is just smiling. I looked at her sternly.

"Coincidence." I uttered flatly. "Is that what you're going to say?"

"You don't know anything, Minato." Ryoji answered for her. Smile never leaving his face.

I gave him a sharp look. "What?"

"Ryoji!" Asakura scolded.

"But you don't need to anyway. 'Cause as they say, Ignorance is a bliss."

Who the hell is this guy?

.

**O.O.O.O.O**

.

**A/N:** the end didn't turn out the way I expected it. O_O But anyway, did you notice the summary of the story? It sucks right? Ugh. I'm not really good at that, can someone help me? Ha-ha.

See you next chapter. And as always, questions, comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms are all welcome. Don't be shy. Don't hesitate! 'Cause I need them! In short, PLEASE REVIEW! Give me some inspiration! :)


End file.
